


Filius Maris

by repmetsyrrah



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And A New Mother, Everyone Loves Prompto Argentum, Gen, No One Knows What's Happening But They're Going With It, Prompto Gets A New Last Name, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repmetsyrrah/pseuds/repmetsyrrah
Summary: Prompto has a near-death experience during the rite in Altissia, but rescue comes from the most unexpected source.





	Filius Maris

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda cracky fic born from a discussion with [Ms_NothingSpecial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_NothingSpecial) about Prompto needing better parents.

Noctis jumps off the air-cycle (Prompto found it, he totally gets to name it) and straight onto the goddess of the sea’s face.

Prompto briefly has time to reflect on how helping his bff speak to not one but _multiple_ gods is just his life now before the air-cycle gives a sharp jolt and lurches wildly to the left.

He shouts and clings for dear life but whatever is shooting at him fires again before he can adjust and with a scream (a manly scream if Gladio ever asks) he plunges towards the roiling ocean below.

The water hits him hard, knocking the air from his lungs, which is a _major_ inconvenience considering he needs that to breathe and air is in short supply underwater right now.

He flails his arms trying to propel his body upwards but the sea is teaming with the Hydrean’s rage at being woken. Not that Prompto can’t relate, it always sucks to be disturbed from a nice sleep, but right now he’s having trouble caring because he’s _fucking drowning._

A rogue current slams into him and Prompto feels a very real fear that he might die here, under the waves in a foreign country. 

He thinks of Noct and everything Prompto was supposed to support him through, and his chest hurts for his friend.

His lungs burn and before he can resist his mouth opens and he inhales seawater.

The pain is incredible, until it’s not.

_Poor child, you do not belong here._

“Won’t argue with you there, mysterious voice.”

Hey, he can speak, and _breathe._ Wow, breathing is _great_. He really needs to appreciate it more in his day-to-day life, along with not being in pain cause that is so nice too.

It’s all nice, confusing, but nice.

_You are unwell._

“I’m not… the best right now.”

He’s floating though, which is kinda nice. Except maybe he’s dead, which would be less nice but he opens his eyes and no, he’s _actually floating_. Still in Altissia but it seems quieter now.

There’s a weird glow around him and when he looks up the Hydrean has stopped her rampage and is staring down, right in his direction.

He twists in the air to see what she’s looking at and realises he’s right above the Altar where the Oracle is, except she’s not alone cause _fucking Ardyn_ is right behind her.

“Lady Lunafreya!”

A snarl rips through the air at the same time as Prompto’s shout.

_Accursed menace._

The sea boils and serpents of water lash out at the man. Prompto misses what becomes of him in the chaos but by the time he floats gently to land beside Lunafreya, the Chancellor is gone and it’s just the two of them.

“Where’s Noct?”

Lunafreya shakes her head, looking at him oddly.

Prompto turns just in time to see the tiny far away form that is his friend lose his footing on the sea goddess’ head and fall into open air.

 _ **“Noct!”**_

He’s not sure who shouts louder, himself or Lunafreya but he can’t tear his eyes off the tiny speak falling from Leviathan’s head. Why isn’t he warping?

Noctis’ fall slows before he hits the water, which is weird, but Prompto’s not going to complain.

_You would be distressed if he perished?_

Prompto looks up and _holy shit_ that voice in his head is totally the Hydrean. One of the Six is asking him a question, but thank them, he knows the answer to this one.

“Yes! Please help him!”

_If it will please you. Your distress causes me unusual discomfort._

Noct glows, just as Prompto had before, and then he’s with them on the Altar, blinking in confusion but unhurt and Prompto sobs in relief before hugging him tight.

“Hey man, Leviathan is talking to you.”

“Yeah dude, it’s weird.”

Noct doesn’t seem to want to let go so Prompto speaks over his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

_I am pleased you are no longer upset._

“Thanks, I am too.”

_Your emotions are strong, yet you are so small and fragile._

Noct snorts at that, apparently this is not a private conversation. And also, rude, Noct. Prompto shoves him away, gently through, and not too far.

“I can look after myself, I’m a Crownsguard!”

_Your pride pleases me. Yet your fragility remains a fact._

“Well, I mean-”

_You would have died had I not intervened._

“I mean… I can’t say you’re wrong.”

_I will watch over you._

“I’m so confused, I thought she didn't like humans?” Prompto turns to glare at Noct because dude _she can hear you._

_I do not._

“Okay... that’s fine, thanks for saving me though.”

_You are different, you are mine. I will call you Maris._

“Oh, I have a name, I’m Prompto.”

_Prompto Maris. Child, I will protect you, you are too fragile._

“What in the hell is happening?” Noctis asked.

“Dude, your guess is as good as mine,” Prompto assured him. “I think she likes me though?”

_Yes._

“Oh… that’s nice.”

_Yes._

Prompto’s not really sure how to respond to the knowledge an Astral known for her dislike of mortals has made an exception for _him_ but since she has, he figures he may as well try and get what they had come for.

“Um hey, since I’m… yours I guess, and you like me, I guess? Could you maybe lend Noct your blessing? He’s a great king you know, totally worthy and all that.”

There’s a long silence.

“Leviathan,” Lunafreya calls. “You must-”

 _I_ must _do nothing, insolent mortal. But... my child has asked, and I shall acquiesce. King of Kings, you have my blessing. Maris, my child, you have it and more as well. Call on me and I shall come to you. I will keep you safe. You are fragile, and I worry you will be injured._

“You know, you keep saying that-”

_It is true._

Prompto looks at Noct who’s _laughing_ like no one almost died and because he is a terrible best friend.

“In comparison to an Astral we are all rather fragile,” Lunafreya says lightly.

“I guess.” Prompto looks up at the terrifyingly powerful and massive god who has claimed him as her own and bows awkwardly. “Thank you, I’ll let you know if I get into trouble.”

_Again._

Noct snorts and Ignis is now Prompto’s best friend take _that,_ Your Royal Assholeness.

He sighs.

“Yeah, if I get into trouble _again_.”

Leviathan arches upwards then faster than should be possible for her size, sinks down and disappears beneath the suddenly calm sea.

Prompto looks at Noct who only stares back which is incredibly unhelpful of him.

“Most unusual.” The soft voice behind them startles the pair out of their thoughts. Lady Lunafreya leans on her Trident, tired and injured but smiling genuinely. “We do live in strange times.”

“Luna.”

“Lady Lunafreya… Oracle, ma’am.”

Lunafreya laughs and _wow_ , yeah that’s pretty great.

Noctis slaps Prompto on the arm and astrals are they all sweaty and wet and gross and in need of more than a few potions each.

Prompto offers his arm to Lunafreya who smiles graciously as Noct scrambles to her other side.

If the Astrals can sleep for hundreds of years to wait for the Chosen king, Prompto thinks he’s at least earned a nap before he deals with his new mother. 

He pushes the thoughts from his mind and, as they slowly make their way back to the city, asks Lady Lunafreya (‘call me Luna’), if Noct ever told her about the time he tried to convince the teacher his homework had gotten lost in his armiger.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Maris' means 'of the sea' in Latin, which Prompto now totally is.
> 
> And yes, Levithan shows up to protect her new son when he needs it, things go very differently from here on out how dare anyone hurt her tiny, fragile child.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://repmet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
